


High Fantasy Cody!

by LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Art, Fanart, Gen, High Fantasy, wow that's not a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots/pseuds/LukeSkywalkersChanelBoots
Summary: I drew the prompt for day 6 of Commander Cody week for a change,so here be High Fantasy Cody
Kudos: 12





	High Fantasy Cody!

Here he is.....i have discovered through making this that sometimes, color pencils can be absolutely EVIL

**Author's Note:**

> this was surprisingly not super hard to draw after i found the right pose references lmao


End file.
